Those old times
by sasukara
Summary: Jiraiya and Tsunade are recalling memories when they are genins with Orochimaru. JiraTsunaOro pairings! Please R&R! Chapter 4 updated! The second raiding of Konoha! Completed! The original JirTsunaOro pairing!
1. The beginning of friendship

Hello, Sasukara here! This would be my first Drama-genre story! Please read and review!

Thanks to all my lovely readers who read my fics! Flamers is ok, Complements is ok, I welcome them. I don't mind flamers and critics!

This story would be JiraiyaxTsunadexOrochimaru pairing!

Those old times

It's hot today in Konohagakure. People are walking in the streets and talking to each other, today there's no mission in the village.

Tsunade-sama was sitting on a bridge. She is throwing pebbles into the water. She know this is stupid, but it reminds her of when she is young.

(I made up this ok? So don't blame me)

Flashback

"_Orochimaru-kun!!!" a young kunoichi wa running towards a strange-looking genin who was sitting on a rock, "What is it, Tsunade?"Orochimaru hopped off from the rock, he's standing straight and still. No wonder why girls like a genin like him. "Orochimaru-kun, Jiraya called you." Orochimaru lifted up his head and stared coldly into the kunoichi's eyes,"That dobe Jiraiya, and, where is he?" Tsunade blushed when Orochimaru looked into her eyes,"Uh,just follow me, Orochimaru-kun"_

_They two, Tsunade and Orochimaru, were now at the bridge.Jiraiya stood at the bridge, looking at Tsunade and Orochimaru, "Ah, Orochimaru, the pale ass is here."Tsunade looks angry, she went and slapped Jiraiya's head ,"How dare you called Orocimaru-kun that way???!!!" Jiraiya looked at Tsunade, then at Orochimaru, "I called you today, for I will challenge you in pebble throwing!!" Orochimaru laughed , "Kukuku, idiot game. I don't belong to your idiotic ways." Just as Orochimaru began to walk away, Jiraiya cried out, "Nani? I don't know you're not good at throwing pebbles into the water! I know that you charm the ladies and uses genjutsu quite well, but I don't know you suck at pebble throwing so much you are scared to show it!"_

She could remember that time, when they were still genins under Sarutobi. She was crazy for Orochimaru, she knew she like him. Tsunade couldn't believe that their bonds as comrades are now broken, permanently.

She felt a hand was tapping on her back. She turned and she saw..

"Jiraiya.." Tsunade looked at the man with tha white-long-hair. "Why are you here?" The toad hermit sit beside her, on the bridge, "Can I sit with you? Today I'm resting from my work." Tsunade looked at Jiraiya, puzzled, "What work?" Jiraiya smiled, then his face become red, "My work? Oh, it's data collecting!!!" Tsunade looked at him with a disgusted face, "What???!!!You pervert!!!"

Jiraiya looked at her, "What? It's my job! I am the novelist of Icha Icha Paradise!!I'm innocent!!Yeowch!!!!"

Twack

Jiraya was hitted at the back. He fell into the water. Tsunade was on the bridge, laughing, "Hahahahahaha!!What is this? The great toad hermit lose to a normal hit on the back!!!" Jiraiya stands up, his body and clothes soaking wet, "Duh, remember, you have superhuman power." He grumbled as her walked up to the bank. He looked around and saw three wood poles. He smiled and walked up to Tsunade, "Tsunade, remember those poles?" Tsunade looked at the poles and smile too, "You were tied up at the pole when we try to get the bells from Sarutobi-sensei. Too bad he's killed." Her face becomes a serios face that's filled with anger, "By Orochimaru."

"Yeah, when I am tied up to the pole, it's only you and that asshole that gets the bell." Jiraiya, "I even call you flat chested , hahahaha!!!!!" At that time, Tsunade turns to Jiraiya, her face is red with anger and she held up her fist. Jiraiya wants to survive and lives on and complete the Icha Icha paradise so he said, "Don't worry, you are not flat-chested anymore. It's not even flat a bit."

Tsunade blushed, and look at her chest, Jiraiya also blushed, "Does, that makes you happy?" The fifth hokage smiled, then blushed again. "How's it being a hokage?" Jiraiya asked, "And do you still have feelings for Orochimaru?" Tsunade paused for a moment, then she looks at Jiraiya with a sad face, "How could I? That traitor of the leaf? How could I have feelings for him? I hate him since he left the village!"

Her eyes, it tells all. "Tsunade, you're lying.. you still have that Orochimaru in your mind. You could not forget him. When I see you fight with him, you still hesitate!" Tsunade stands up, and walks away. The toad hermit was surprised, but he decide not to follow her.

_I like you for a long time, for many years. I have been watching you with him. I know you love him. I know you can't forget him. And I know you will not turn this way._

_I know you can't forget those old times_

So how's it? It might be one-shot or continuous. Depending on reviews from readers!


	2. The prince inside and the comrades

Thanks MysticMoon for your review! Though it's just the first review but, it cheers me up so this will be for MysticMoon's request! Sorry for any mistakes or grammars"!

Those old times

Orochimaru is evil, yes, just true evil. He killed his sensei, he tried to take over Konoha, he's just a beast.

But he was once a prince, of the girls in his times.

Flashback

"_There he is!!!Orochimaru-kun!!!" Orochimaru turned back, and saw that the genin girls of Konoha are chasing after him. He ran, and hid behind a bush. He saw everytbing through the bush, the girls are everywhere finding him, "Orochimaru-kun!!Come out where ever you are!!Let us give you a big hug and a smoochie!!!" Orochimaru's face showed great fear, he thought, 'These girls are scary, they are so stubborn...groan'. Then all of a sudden there was a hand tapping on his back, "Jiraiya, dobe. Why do you like to come up from behind and tap people's back?!" Orochimaru thought that the hand belongs to one of his crazy fangirls._

"_Why do girls like you so much???You're pale and your eyes are...." Jiraiya paused, taking a look at Orochimaru's eyes, "SIMPLY WEIRD." Orochimaru groaned, "I don't know dobe, what my parents give me is this pale skin and these WEIRD eyes!!!!!And you're such a dobe by asking me stupid questions like that!!" Jiraiya startled, then stands up and loudly announced."GIRLS, OROCHIMARU RAN SOMEWHERE VERY FAR FROM HERE, BUT I'M SINGLE, SO...DON'T YOU WANT ME, BABY????"All the kunoichis, including Tsunade, turned and saw a Jiraiya standing. Suddenly, their face reddened with angry and grab their kunais/shurikens from their pockets,"JIRAIYA!!!!YOU PERVERT!!!!GO DIE!!!!!!!!!" When the kunoichis voices faded, Jiraiya's screams replaced it. Jiraiya ran away into the woods, and all the girls followed him. Orochimaru stood up, he saw no girls in the way._

Orochimaru was sitting on chair in his room, his face can show a bit of sadness. "Is that what FRIENDS do?" He murmered softly to himself, recalling the moments with his "Comrades". He could even remember Manda, when it's young. Manda has friends, they are Katsuyu and Gamabunta. He also could recalled Jiraiya's naughty deeds, which sometimes pulled him into problems, but those fangirls forgive him. His friends, his sensei. "Sensei" Orochimaru murmured and looks at his hands. His hands are wounded, badly wounded. From the fight he had with his sensei. But he continued to recalled his childhood memories. His childhood is....

Nice...

Orochimaru smiled, we rarely seen him smile. Kabuto quietly walks in, "Orochimaru-sama, the plan for next Konoha raiding...HUH????!!!!!" He saw his master smile, a beautiful one. This smile comes not from the beast, but from the prince, the childhood prince. Kabuto, who was very puzzled asks his master in disbelief, "Orochimaru-sama!!!????You smiled!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!You smiled like a children's smile!!!!!!!!???????What happens to you!!!!!??????????????????????????" Orochimaru turned, he saw Kabuto, whose mouth was dropping, "Idiot, did you say I smile???" His smile was turned into a beast's smile. A smile that thirsts for blood and flesh. Kabuto's spine feels cold, from fear.

-Meanwhile in Konoha-

Tsunade is in her office, daydreaming. She dreamed about her childhoos when she knows Orochimaru for the first time...when Orochimaru called her a stubborn for the first time..(wait is that called a memento???!!!).

She want Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and herself to work as a team. As the legendry Sannins, as a Suddenly, without knowing, something cold slipped off from her eyes.

Her tears, she is crying.

But why is she crying? She is not upset about anything. She is a hokage, she has jounins and nins under her control. Did something disappoints her??

There must be something that makes her disappoints her.

But what is it??

_I like two people. Can I keep them both? But....will they feel to me..as I feel to them? Will I be able to express my feelings for them?_

_One is my comrade_

_One was my first love_

_Who could accept my feelings?_

_I think the last one that is left..._

_IS MY COMRADE_

So how was that??Please R&R your opinions!


	3. Jiraya and Orochimaru's Perverted past

Thanks MysticMoon and Irukapooka for your reviews! You two really cheers me up. I'm so happy, so I will try my best for the next chapters!!!

Those old times

Tsunade took a day off. This day, she's not a hokage..

But just a normal kunoichi..

She took a glance at the Leaf's market, she remember her childhood memories. She went here with Jiraiya when they were small. They come together, also with Orochimaru. She saw an illusion at the takoyaki stand, she saw herself, as a kid. She saw herself standing with Jiraiya and Orochimaru, as a child genin.

She blinked, the illusion disappeared. It was just a normal crowded takoyaki stall.

She must've overworked…

Or over daydreaming…

She could not forget her delicious past. With her comrades there for her, she felt warm and safe. But nowadays, her prince, tried to take her live. In the fight of the sannins she tried her best not to hurt Orochimaru so much. Eventhough she said "We will not be called comrades from today onwards!" But she said that so that she will not disappoint Jiraiya.

Which is her comrade…the last comrade

Her first love..wants to kill her. He has the strong wil to kill her.

Tsunade touches her neck, where the toungue of Orochimaru wrapped it, trying to kill her. She could not belive, her first love, her prince, wants to kill her. What did she do? Did she make him so ANGRY???

Meanwhile, Jiraiya was at the nearest public bath.. "WORKING". "Hehehehehe….blush" you could hear this voice daily, at public baths of Konoha.

Jiraiy recalled his naughty pasts…very naughty..where he often get the PRINCE into some sort of trouble.

Flashback

"_Just come along Orochimaru!!!" Jiraiya was dragging Orochimaru's hand, who has Manda coiling around his neck. They two were heading towards Konoha public bath. Jiraiya peeked through the hole, "Hey dobe, what are you looking at??" Orochimaru asked. The pervert genin pulled Orochimaru to the peeking hole.._

……

……

_What Orchimaru saw, made him has a nosebleed. Unfortunately, the genin girls which was bathing inside, caught a sight of someone peeking at the hole. They rushed out at the entrance(with their towels!!!). They saw Prince, sitting and having nosebleed. "Orochimaru-kun? Is it you who peeks on us?" The girls' face was filled with awe. The prince, peeks on them? The kunoichis smiled, "If it's you, We'll let you peek on us everyday!!!" Orochimaru's face became paler than ever, "But it's that dobe who…" The paled boy turned…he saw no signs of Jiraiya "That dobe!!! He's gone!!" The kunoichis are coming closer to Orochimaru, he tried to run. But wait, where's Manda??!! He looks at the ground, Manda was lying on the ground, nosebleeding too._

_He grab his beloved snake and runs for his life, at the back was an army of kunoichis in their bathing suits._

Seems that Jiraiya remembered this..but.

Bwonk

A shampoo bottle hitted his head, and fell to the ground. He turned and saw…

"That is Jiraiya-sama the pervert sannin!!!Eventhough he's a legendary sanin, but a pervert deserves death!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And after the speech, an army of towel-wrapped girls were chasing Jiraiya.

_I am missing my girl, my lady. _

_Whatever you call her, she's mine._

_She's mine, she's mine_

_But will she like a man like me??_

So, if you have any suggestions..review!!


	4. The konoha raiding and the weakness insi...

Hi, readers! Sasukara is trying her best to come up with a plot for this story!! If you have any suggestions, please review!

Those old times

Kabuto was holding a kunai and tossing it around, he is bored. He is evil, but he has no evil stuffs to work on. Since the raiding of Konoha during the chuunin exam, there has been no evil deeds for him lately. He throws his shuriken towards a tree, it sticks straight and firm at the center.

He heard footsteps coming towards him, so he get up on his guard. When he turned, he saw his master. "Orochimaru-sama...what is it can I do for you?" he said while he knelt down, looking up to his master.

"Kabuto, I have some job for you..the raiding of Konoha..." He said as he smirked, evilly. Kabuto, hearing about the raiding, smiles then he drag the kunai down his arm. Blood was running down his arm, he licked his blood.

"Sure, Orochimaru-sama.", Kabuto said, his mouth wet with blood, "I haven't get the real taste of the Leaf's blood for years."

Orochimaru smiled, "Be patient, Kabuto. You will, tomorrow"

Yes, it was very fast. One night passes, and the day came..the day of the raid.

Orochimaru was gathering all the sound chuunins and jounins and the elites. "Sounds! Today, we, will raid the Leaf! We will destroy the village and its people," he smirked, "Including the kage..." The nins cheered, "Well, get ready!"

In Konoha, it was raining. Tsunade was in her office, just then Genma entered her office. "Tsunade-sama!!Orochimaru!!!" Tsunade's eyes twitched, her face shows her anger, "Where is that fool, tell me"

Orochimaru was commanding his nins, the explosion pads are everywhere. The sounds of the pads are heard every single minute. The leaf loses a shinobi every single minute, too. Tsunade rushes out of her office and found a true chaos.

Leaf shinobi's soulless body was lying on the earth. There were many of them, and bloods pooled the area. Tsunade was shocked, a hokage like her, can't help anything...she is afraid of blood. She saw blood, she was shocked. She ran into the woods and she felt that someone was following her, so she smiled, "Hey, I know you're there." A figure approached her from the back, "Orochimaru."

The paled nin was walking to her, "Ah, how I miss you," he smirked, "my dear comrade...kukukukuku.."

Tsunade was scowling, "Orochimaru, you promised me you'll not lay your hands on this Leaf village again," Orochimaru smirked, "You know, I often lie."

Orochimaru opens his mouth. There was a snake in his mouth which in the snake's mouth was a sword. He dashed straightly at Tsunade, who is standing still. Tears began to roll off her eyes, she was whispering, "Orochimaru, did you forgot the times we shared, the times we cry together, times we laughed together, times you help us?" She looks straight at Orochimaru, who is dashing towards her. Surprisingly, he stopped, " Why don't you move?" Tsunade was crying, "You know, Orochimaru..." She paused "People always want that someone to be happy, whatever that someone wants. Eventhough, it mean their lives, they will do." Tsunade smiled, she never say something like this before.

Stunned, Orochimaru paused, with his sword kept in mouth. His body was shivering, for what we exactly don't know, "Tsunade..." he smirked and stick out his toungue/sword, "You know me..kukukuku.."

Orochimaru dashed towards Tsunade..

_If I'll die and it will make you happy..._

_I will...._

Just at the moment she felt the sword piercing through her gap between her breasts. She smiled to Orochimaru, "Does this makes you happy now?"

Just then, everything went black. Tsunade could feel pain and that the truth is bloods are oozing out of her body, she could die from blood loss. She don't have enough strength to stand..she don't know why..

Maybe it's because the weakness in her heart..

TA-DAH!! How's it?? Please R&R!! Sorry for its short-ness!!


	5. The stay and the flower

Thank you for all who have been reading this fic continuously . I am truly appreciated.

Those old times

Before her eyes is the Konoha forest, she sat up.

Nobody is there for her..

Tsunade looks at her wound, it's gone! It's miraculously healed, it's gone. Just then she saw a man walking in the woods, smoking on a pipe. The pigtail hokage is overjoyed, someone must've found her! She ran and follow that man, what she found out is, that man is someone she knows....

Very well...

"Sarutobi-sensei..why are you here??", she is very surprised and puzzled. This man is dead. And why is he here? The man looks at her and frowned, as usual, "I am not your sensei..and you are not my student." Tsunade was puzzled than ever, "B..but I'm Tsunade..your student!!" Sarutobi walks towards her, Tsunade could see his lifeless eyes, "Girl, my student Tsunade is a confident girl. She normally has no weaknesses in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu." Tsunade was stunned, is her trying to teach her something? She walks toward the old man who was peacefully leaning against the tree. "Sarutobi-sama, then how can I become stronger...just like..." She paused. "Tsunade..?"

The old man smiled to her, "You will, girl. You will, soon." He starts to walk, slowly. Tsunade tries to walk after him. But it seems that she can't catch up with him.

She cries, softly, she looks up at the sky and cried out very loudly, "Why does everyone leaves me alone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" At that moment, she heard a silent whisper, "Tsunade-sama?"

She blinks and found out she was on the bed, in the Konoha hospital. Shizune was beside her, along with the other jounins. "Huh, nani???!!!I was in the forest.." Tsunade looks around. Shizune wip sweat drops from her face, "Tsunade-sama, we saw you in the Konoha woods, you lose a lot of blood. So we brought you here."

Kakashi breaks the conversation, "But Tsunade-sama, I don't understand. A great medic-sannin like you...collapse at a single strike?? Why does this happen??"

Tsunade turns away, "I don't know..I have an incurable weakness. And don't know when did I get this." Shizune looks worried so she ordered the other jounins, "Uh, you all can leave now, I think our hokage wants to be alone. See you later Tsunade-sama." With these words, the jounins, including Shizune, left the room.

Shizune is worried about how Tsunade is these days. Tsunade daydreams everyday when she is in the office. She is worried if Tsunade is...

In love...with someone..she also doesn't know that sure.

Jiraiya is also worried about Tsunade, he found her soaking with blood in Konoha woods. So he called the jounins, to take her to the Konoha hospital. But what he is afraid is will Tsunade returned to Orochimaru again.

He is not sure...

For now, he must got to visit her in the hospital. Jiraiya walked in the streets of Konoha, he saw a sign says: Yamanaka flower shop. He walks in and saw a blonde girl sitting behind the counter. "Jiraiya-sama, welcome! What can I do for you today??" Ino smiled, cheerfully, her customer today is a VIP. "Are you asking me to pose a special picture for the cover of Icha Icha Paradise special edition???" Ino blushed. Jiraiya's mouth went down, "You are too young, INO!!!"

"Ah, little girl. I'm looking for a flower for a patient. Which do you recommend?" Ino shuffled the bouquets displaying in the shop and says, "Jiraiya-sama, any flowers without roots will do."

Jiraiya walked to a flower vase which the signs says:FORGET ME NOT—20 ryous each. He picked up to of them and walks toward Ino. Ino blinked, a bit puzzled, "Why FORGET ME NOT??"Jiraiya answers, "I want the patient to remember that I am still there, for her. I don't want her to think that she's alone. I will always be there, so I won't let her forget this."

_Do you believe in the power of love?_

_I do.._

_I believe love can make miracles happen.._

_Love is not hard to find.._

_You always feel it..._

Well, that's the end of this chapter, it will be continued soon. Sorry I update slow, I am struggling with my studies. And I can't come online often, so, please be patient. Thanks Irukapooka and Mysticmoon for your reviews. People, please R&R!!


	6. Memories of the Kunoichi

Sorry for the wait;;. I'm busy due to my examination which is coming up, so this will be the gift of those who wait!!

Those old times

"Tsunade, I visit you, how are you feeling today?" Jiraiya speak alone, to a sleeping body of Tsunade, he truly cares for her, and he wants Tsunade to feel it. But the hokage was in a deep sleep. Jiraiya stay beside her for a long time, 3 hours passed and she is still sleeping. The toad hermit is now worried, is she....

DEAD???

He put his fingers over her nose, he could feel her breath. But for him, those lips, those pink cheeks, those smooth silky skin..

It's the best for a 50 lady like Tsunade.

Jiraiya couldn't resist the temptation, he wants to kiss her. He lean forward to her and something unexpected happen... "Grrrrrr........................zzzzzzzzzzz", unfortunately, Tsunade snore very loudly, like a man's snore. Jiraiya leap back in fear, panting hardly, what is he thinking about taking advantage on Tsunade!? He doesn't understand himself.

-flashback-

"_You flat-chested Tsunade!!!!!" Jiraiya shouted in anger. While Tsunade punch him on the face while shouting at him, "You damn perverted kid!!!!!!!!!!Go and die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" After that, Tsunade sticks her tongue at him, which makes her looks very cute. "Don't bug with me!!!!I would rather let Orochimaru say that to me than you, you pervert!!!!" Jiraiya stood up, wearily, "And why must it be Orochimaru?!Why not me?! Why is that always 'Orochimaru' to you???!!!!" Tsunade turned to him, what could she say? She thought about it so long, why is she attracted to Orochimaru? "Oh, maybe I like his silky long hair and especially, his white skin." Orochimaru was sitting on a rock around there, combing his hair. _

_Jiraiya was shocked, just because he's darker than Orochimaru???!!!!That pale boy is too pale!!!But if this made Tsunade like him more..._

_So the boy took out his kunai and stabbed it on his hand, the kunai went through his hand and causes blood to spurts out, a lot too. _

_The kunoichi was shocked at the site, "W...why..did you do this??" Jiraiya smiled at her like he always do, and he answered, "You would like me pale, right? I would always do what you want me to be, just to make you like me." Tsunade cried out in fear, "Orochimaru! Please, help me carry this stupid boy into konoha hospital!!_

_-a minute later-_

"_Huh, wha...?" Jiraiya open his eyes, in front of him is Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Sarutobi-sensei. "Why am I here?" Jiraiya looks around, he saw the he himself has white linen cloth wrapping around his hand, and he is on a bed, in the konoha hospital. "Stupid boy!!!Why did you do this????" Sarutobi angrily yelled at him. Orochimaru was standing next to Sarutobi, he spoke, "Sensei, Jiraiya was playing with his kunai, and it accidentally stabbed him, it was just an accident." Orochimaru looked at Jiraiya, and smiles, just only a small smile._

"_But you know, this accident of kunai running through your hand, it's dangerous! Even though we can heal with our charkas, but the kunai could ruin the whole controlling system of the hand!!" Sarutobi smacked Jiraiya's head, "I'll leave you for today, here."_

_Orochimaru and Sarutobi-sensei walks out of the room, only Tsunade is left. _

_Jiraiya looks at the kunoichi, "You're not going to train with them?" He weakly asked, but Tsunade only smiles at him, she didn't said anything. The boy was puzzled, "What are you smiling at?!" Tsunade answered, "Nothing, but I will be here to aid you for a moment." Jiraiya's tears roll off his eyes, he shouted in panic, "Arrrrggggghhhh!!!! Why are there tears???????!!!!!!!" Tsunade was surprised with the tears, too. "Hey, wait...not these tears!!!Stop!!Stop!!!" Jiraiya shouted in confusion._

_After Jiraiya's confusion, the tears really stop._

"_And, uh, why do you cry?" Tsunade question. Jiraiya looks at her, his face blushing a little bit, "Uh, I don't know why, too."_

_They both stay quiet, and a strange atmosphere covers the room...._

Tsunade waked up, she felt there was somebody in this room before she woke up. "Must be the nurse," She quietly whispers to herself. Suddenly she turned, and saw a vase. There are some flowers in it, Tsunade examines the flower, "For-get-me-nots..who gave this to me?" She wondered.

"But for sure if I know who that person is, I'll surely never forget. I will never forget."

The End :P

Sorry for rough ending but I seriously need to end this;; I have been running out of plots...so how do you like this?

P.S. If you really, really, want me to continue, please tell me


End file.
